Someone's Watching Over Me
by cOokIe-MOnzTa
Summary: Inspired by Hilary Duff's "Someone's Watching Over Me". "Maka goes missing, and the gang gets a surprise when they find her." SoMa Fluff at the end. Rated K because I'm paranoid. R&R.


I thought that today was just another day, but I was wrong. When I woke up this morning, Maka wasn't making breakfast… It was her turn, and she never misses her turn… At first I thought maybe she just accidentally slept in for once, but then when I searched the house she was gone. I called Black*Star & Tsubaki and Kid & Liz & Patty, but they didn't know where she was either. We all decided to meet up at school to search for her, because if she wasn't at home or over at their places, she'd be at school.

Right now, I was running down the south corridor and calling out for my meister.

"Maka!" I called, looking around. I heard footsteps coming from behind me, so I turned around and saw that it was just the others.

"Did you find her?" Kid asked.

"Nope. We were hoping you did." Star replied.

"I haven't found her either…" I admitted, glaring at the floor.

"What are you kids up to?" We heard a voice ask. We turned to see that it was Death Scythe – AKA Spirit, Maka's father. I ran up to him with urgency on my face.

"Hey, do you know where Maka is?!" I asked. He looked startled for a moment before frowning at me.

"Don't you remember what day it is today?" He asked. I froze and thought of today's date… I couldn't remember it being an important date…

"It's the 13th of November… But I don't remember today being important…" I said slowly, before giving Spirit a lost look. He sighed and looked at me with blank eyes.

"Today is the anniversary of Kami's… Maka's mothers death." He said, and I paled. I didn't know that… Why didn't Maka tell me? Then again, looking back, I can remember that on this date every year Maka would disappear for a few hours before reappearing with a fake smile on her face. I just assumed it was coincidence, but now I know it isn't.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked again. Spirit nodded.

"She's in the music room." He replied. I blinked in confusion.

"Why would she be there?" Tsubaki asked. Spirit turned to her.

"She always goes there on her mother's anniversary. She sings a song in memory of her mother in solitude every year. As far as I know, Maka only just got to school about half an hour ago, so she's probably setting up the piano still…" He said. My mouth dropped.

"Maka can play the piano?!" I asked. Spirit raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah. She's always been talented at learning things quickly. Give her any instrument and she will master it within two hours – she's already got guitar, piano, drums and flute under her belt." He said. My eyes widened. "But she doesn't like to play. She claims that she doesn't want people to see her differently just because she's talented, so she pretends not to get music so that she doesn't have to worry about that ever happening." Spirit rolled his eyes. "Anyway, she's in music room 4. The same room she always goes to. If you hurry you can hear her sing, too. She's got the voice of an angel…" He gloated, a look of bliss crossing his features.

"Seriously?!" Black*Star asked, his eyes wide.

"She's a music prodigy?" Kid asked.

"Well, I'll be damned…" Liz breathed out.

"Thanks." I said, and ran around Spirit. The others followed suit and we managed to find the room Maka was in in two minutes. We saw her sitting at the piano, silent even as tears flowed down her face. We were about to go in and comfort her when we heard her sigh, and then her fingers danced across the keyboard.

I had never in my life heard such a beautiful melody… That is, until I heard her voice… Spirit was right.

"_I found myself today,_

_Oh, I found myself and ran away…_

_But something pulled me back,_

_The voice of reason I forgot I had…_

_All I know is:_

_You're not here to say what you always used to say,_

_But it's written in the sky tonight…_" She sang, and I found myself mesmerised by her sound. It was unique and yet so Maka… I had never seen this side of her before…

"_So I won't give up,_

_I won't break down,_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around…_

_And I will be strong,_

_Even if it all goes wrong,_

_And when I'm standing in the dark,_

_I'll still believe..._

_Someone's watching over me…_" She continued. I felt myself being inspired, just by listening to the lyrics. Another tear ran down Maka's smiling face, and I suddenly felt my heart ache for her.

"_I've seen that ray of light,_

_And it's shining on my destiny,_

_Shining all the time…_

_And I won't be afraid,_

_To follow everywhere it's taking me._

_All I know is:_

_Yesterday is gone,_

_And right now I belong to this moment,_

_To my dreams…_" She wiped her tears away, and sang louder this time with a brighter smile on her face.

"_So I won't give up,_

_I won't break down,_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around…_

_And I will be strong,_

_Even if it all goes wrong,_

_And when I'm standing in the dark,_

_I'll still believe..._

_Someone's watching over me._" Belting out the chorus, I found myself smiling at her with pride. Maka has just risen, from #5 to #2, in my 'cool' book.

"_It doesn't matter what people say,_

_And it doesn't matter how long it takes,_

_Believe in yourself,_

_And you'll find it only matters how true you are._

_Be true to yourself,_

_And follow your heart…_" Maka sang, and she slowed the tempo of the melody a bit for the next bit.

"_So I won't give up,_

_I won't break down,_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around…_

_And I will be strong,_

_Even if it all goes wrong,_

_And when I'm standing in the dark,_

_I'll still believe..._" The tempo rose for the next part, as if it got stronger and more bolder… Why didn't Maka ever tell me she was talented? I would've supported her…

"_That I won't give up,_

_No, I won't break down,_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around,_

_And I will be strong, even when it all goes wrong,_

_And when I'm standing in the dark, I'll still believe..._

_That someone's watching over,_

_Someone's watching over,_

_Someone's watching over me._" Maka's voice rang, the beautiful chords her voice was hitting was like magic… She really is the coolest partner ever.

"_Yeah, yeah,_

_Oh, oh,_

_Someone's watching over me…_" She finished, tears coming back to her eyes as she let the music fade. When she stopped playing the piano, her shoulders began to tremble.

"Mama, I miss you…" Was what we all heard her say. My heart shattered again, realising what she sang and how much it took out of her to sing it the way she did… How much courage it must've taken…

"Maka." I called her name, and her head whipped around to see us standing here. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Y-You heard… You saw… Didn't you?" She asked. I nodded.

"Maka, that was beautiful…" Tsubaki complimented.

"Seriously, Maka, you almost had me tearing up." Black*Star said, making me turn to look at him with a raised brow. Black*Star wasn't the type of guy who just goes around crying at stuff like this – he'd laugh it off and claim that it wasn't as godly as him, despite the situation. For him to say that…

"Maka, you have a talent." Kid said. Liz and Patty nodded.

"I know… But I didn't want any of you to know… The last time I let someone other than Papa watch, they said they couldn't be friends with me anymore because I was too out of their league, or something… You'll leave me too, right?" She asked, looking at us with saddened eyes. My own widened at her statement.

"No, Maka, we'd never leave you!" Tsubaki blurted out. Maka gave her a shaky smile. My eyes narrowed, knowing that she was giving a fake and unreassured smile.

"Maka, we both know that you're faking that smile." I said, and she looked at me startled. Although that shocked expression quickly melted into a guilty one.

"Sorry…" She apologised. I frowned.

"Maka, scotch over." I told her, walking over. She looked at me curiously, but did as I asked, and I sat down next to her. "Maka, do you remember the song I played for you when we first met?" I asked. She nodded.

"You said 'this is who I am', and you played a dark, yet beautiful, melody…" She answered. I smiled.

"Yeah, well I've added onto it. Do you want to hear it?" I asked. She nodded eagerly and I chuckled, before turning back to the piano.

My melody started out the same, dark and mysterious, but near the end it became upbeat and happy. When I'd finished it, I turned to Maka and she looked awed.

"Maka, that last part was because of you." I told her, and she looked at me with curious eyes. I smiled gently at her. "Ever since you and I became partners, I've had nothing but the time of my life. Through the good and the bad, you've stuck by me and that's only made me happier. You've become my best friend, Maka, not just my meister partner." I told her. She gave me a wide smile. I turned around and saw that the others had gone, probably during my performance at some point, and then turned back to Maka. I scooted a bit closer to her.

"Soul?" She asked. I gave her a nervous grin.

"Now that we're alone, I'll say it… But never repeat what I say, okay? It wouldn't be cool… Hell, it isn't very cool at all, anyway…" I said, scratching the back of my neck. Maka nodded hesitantly and I looked into her Emerald eyes, almost getting lost in them.

"You can tell me anything, Soul." She said, and placed a hand on top of my one that was on the bench between us. My cheeks heated slightly.

"Maka… You are my best friend, that is true, but…" I began, and Maka's eyes became troubled.

"But..?" She questioned, probably wondering if she'd done something wrong. I sighed, before leaning forward and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"But lately, you've meant more to me than that." I admitted, pulling away and looking at the piano with a scarlet blush across my face.

"Soul…" She breathed. My face scrunched up, from embarrassment, and I spared her a glance. Her face was red, too, and she looked kind of dazed.

"I-I like you… As in, I like-like you… I borderline-love you…" I said, staring up at the ceiling. I held my breath as I waited for her answer.

"Soul, I… I don't know what to say…" She said, sounding as if I just gave her a really expensive gift or something. I let out the breath I was holding and gave her a patient look.

"How about you tell me if you feel the same way or not?" I suggested, and Maka' cheeks flared for a moment.

"O-oh. Right. I, uh, I do actually feel the same way." She mumbled. I smiled, and leaned forward to press my forehead to hers. I stared into her shy emerald orbs with affection.

"That's good to hear." I said. She smiled then, and then pressed her lips to mine. I froze.

Maka… Is kissing me… And I'm not dreaming! She's really kissing me!

I kissed back, pouring my feelings for her into it, before breaking for air. Maka and I panted slightly, and I cupped her cheek with one hand whilst the other twisted so that I could hold her hand properly.

"Maka, from now on, you don't have to spend the anniversary alone. I'll always be right here." I told her, and she gave me a sad smile.

"Thank you." She said, and I gave her one last smile.

And then, I kissed her again. I could get used to this…


End file.
